sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rustyporcupine26
sorry,I was playing a game,i'm still on,so when you can Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 02:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) just spoke with Sol okay sol had a different side to his story which is precisely what i excepted, there always is. Now I understand Sol was being very insistant on his "criticism" which I found was the prominent source of this dispute, however, he told me that when the subject was dropped you brought it back up again, he also informed me that you accused him of being a "fuck head." If this is true I recommend you disregard any insults you may wish to convey-I know it can be tempting but most of the time contributing to an argument or even enhancing it obviously makes things much worse than they originally were. I know how arguments work and the "mechanics" behind it all involves two or more people, (unless your arguing with yourself which isn't the case in this set of circumstances) but anyway it becomes an argument when the two people can't come to a negotiable concordat. Now dont get me wrong, Sol played a role in this as well, though he showed me the conversation you guys had on the chat- "RustyPorcupine yur stupid remarks are so stupid and gay, stfu plz! 3:47 Knuckles the Echidna Lover Rusty, please dont 3:48 Bitbyte1214 confetti in the air. 3:48 RustyPorcupine Just to let u guys know, im a nice guy until u start fucking around. i get pissed pretty easily. 3:49 TheSkullWolf ....kay then. 3:49 Knuckles the Echidna Lover ^^ u remind me of knuckles. I like knuckles (shot) 3:50 SolariusFlare Tch. 3:50 Knuckles the Echidna Lover lol obviously its in my name XD 3:50 SolariusFlare Your insults are just the classic preteen's, that, and insulting us won't get ya far. 3:50 RustyPorcupine did i ask u? no? then shut up 4:12 RustyPorcupine i know, im not a very respectful person' 4:12 SolariusFlare I'm not a very respectful person either. But I show respect when needed of me 4:12 TheSkullWolf Jacqueline: .-. *Holding out potions* '' * 7:16 SolariusFlare 4:13 RustyPorcupine i dont think its needed of me to be respectful if i dont think u deserve it. 4:13 Bitbyte1214 ._. 4:13 TheSkullWolf It's still a rule. 4:13 SolariusFlare Well honestly, you're being a rude and uptight person through that. It's still a general rule here, even if you don't think I deserve your respect. 4:13 RustyPorcupine idgaf. I Dont Give A Fuck '' *'' 7:16 SolariusFlare As you can see, I'm trying my best not to insult him. '' *'' 7:16 SolariusFlare RustyPorcupine no its because of your annoying as shit comments 4:17 Bitbyte1214 on a weird-looking frog hat. 4:17 SolariusFlare That's your opinion. 4:17 RustyPorcupine that was never my intention fuck-head" '' * *Judging by the display sol has provided for me it seems like you may have overreacted a bit =/ im not trying to turn this on you and make you the bad guy here, nobody's the bad guy, but try to refrain from deliberately insulting people no matter what they say to you, its against the rules dude * What I'm about to ask of you is optional and you don't "have" to do it, I just encourage it is all, if perhaps you feel so inclined to end this feud altogether maybe you could apologize for any unnecessary statements you may have passed on to him and ask if this can all be put behind everyone. I know right now your probably thinking he doesn't deserve your apologies but it may very well be the first step to concluding this issue-like i said, you dont have to... Carefulspoon (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Rusty it's been ages... i dont know how many times i have to try before getting any results.. It's me... Knuckles... i miss you and i wanna talk with you real bad.... please... i'm worried... we all are... Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland (talk) 14:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Rusty it'd be nice if you could come and visit me... i haven't seen you in ages.. i just wanna know you're okay... http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 09:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC)